


Magnitude

by Kandai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Spectre. Un Chevalier. Sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnitude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Toei.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en juin 2010.

#  Magnitude

 

 _Je suis l’Enfer et le Nirvana._  
Le berceau du monde et son tombeau.  
Sans rival, ni maîtres, ni égaux.

 _Je suis l’Alpha et l’Omega._  
Le commencement du monde et sa fin.  
Mais en ce monde, je n’en désire qu’un.

 

Etalé de tout son long sur l’herbe encore humide de rosée, sa longue chevelure épousant l’étendue sombre,  une cigarette éteinte à la main, un verre vide dans l’autre et exhalant encore des relents de rhum, le Chevalier fixait les étoiles d’un air voilé, voire absent. C’est drôle, parce que, pour lui justement, elles devraient avoir plus de signification que pour la plupart du reste du monde. Pour lui, elles n’étaient pas que des points lumineux sur une tache sombre, pas que des amas de gaz anonymes, pas que des noms compliqués que leur ont donné les scientifiques. Elles n’étaient pas non plus les belles constellations que l’on observe en été, s’amusant à les reconnaître et à les retracer du doigt, ni les gracieuses gardiennes de la nuit, ni les beaux noms que le peuple leur donne. Non, rien de tout cela. Pour lui – et on pouvait s’étendre sans problème à tout le reste de la Chevalerie – ces précieuses lucioles qui étendaient leur cortège dès la nuit tombée étaient autant de guides que de protectrices, autant d’armures que de noms, autant d’amis, de frères que de vagues connaissances. Ces étoiles étaient sa famille, un ultime refuge vers lequel se tourner en cas de problème. De problèmes que l’on n’avait pas forcément envie de partager. De problèmes que l’on ne pouvait que garder pour soi et confier dans le silence de la nuit, à la lueur blafarde des étoiles. Elles ne jugeaient pas. Elles étaient impartiales et silencieuses, secouant parfois de commisération leurs têtes spirituelles devant les révélations troublées que leur faisaient les aventuriers rêveurs, comme lui. Mais qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? Elles étaient à part, ne se préoccupant des basses contingences des mortels que pour tromper leur ennui. Lui ne leur en voulait pas, en tous cas. Alors quand il décida de s’ouvrir à elles, cette nuit, il n’espérait aucune réponse.

Il aspirait juste à se décharger d’un poids, un poids qu’il avait laissé devenir trop lourd sur son cœur et qui aujourd’hui menaçait son équilibre encore bien précaire. Mais après tout, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu’ils étaient revenus. Difficile de vouloir reconstruire quelque chose avec ses antécédents et si peu de temps. Il ne l’espérait d’ailleurs pas. Il pensait qu’il lui faudrait plus longtemps… pour tout. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne comprend pas… ou ne veut pas comprendre. C’est du pareil au même, dira-t-on mais on se trompera. Lé déni est déjà une forme de compréhension, en soi…

Mais revenons à nos moutons…

Et non, pas celui qui était certainement en train de dormir comme un bienheureux dans les bras de son fier et puissant chevalier des Gémeaux. Des premières choses qui avaient été faites après la résurrection générale, ce fût la conquête d’un Gémeau introverti par le Bélier en titre. Et conquête… siège serait le mot plus idoine. Personne n’avait véritablement compris comment, mais au fil du temps, Saga avait fini par retrouver le sourire, par arrêter de se tourmenter à cause du passé pour se tourner vers l’avenir… Même si certaines marques amères étaient encore là. Comme une cicatrice au niveau du cœur, par exemple. Mais passons. Ce n’était pas en se lamentant sur des marques indélébiles qu’on avançait dans la vie. Car le temps n’attendait personne, même pas les Chevaliers. Le nôtre l’avait bien compris, mais s’était retrouvé pris de court. Et ce fût ce qui l’amena à se confier aux étoiles aujourd’hui, car ce problème de temps et de cœur, ses frères le prendraient probablement mal. Probablement. Il y avait un risque – un espoir - que non, que les plus sages et avisés comprennent… mais comprendre n’est pas accepter. Et il était prêt à parier, notre Chevalier esseulé, que ce secret, à défaut d’être autre chose, faisait partie des choses inacceptables. Et c’était à ses dernières confidentes, à cette « famille » plus symbolique qu’autre chose qu’il avait choisit de se confier. Il n’était pas prêt à affronter le regard qu’il imaginait accusateur, trahi ou simplement horrifiée de sa vraie famille. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

Il levait son verre vide en direction du ciel, comme pour les saluer, comme pour s’excuser de l’horrible confession qu’il allait leur avouer, comme pour les mettre dans de bonnes conditions avant de lâcher la bombe qui était en train d’exploser dans son cœur. Une bombe de mots qui coula presque naturellement hors de sa bouche et vint se perdre dans le silence presque religieux du monde nocturne.

« Voilà. Je couche avec un Spectre. Et… je l’aime. »

* * *

Le Spectre ouvrit un œil encore lourd des brumes du sommeil. Un infime déplacement dans l’ordre préalablement établi l’avait tiré de son monde onirique. Se débattant un instant dans les draps moites, il se rendit vite compte du changement qui avait suffisamment bouleversé son monde pour le tirer du pays des songes : son amant avait déserté leur lit.

Soupirant lourdement, il ferma les yeux. Il devait être tôt mais cependant pas assez pour qu’il soit l’heure de filer en douce, comme ils avaient convenus de le faire au début, jouant le jeu diablement excitant de la liaison interdite donc secrète, mêlée d’une passion sauvage. Ils étaient trop rares, les moments où ils pouvaient se voir ainsi, se retrouver dans l’intimité d’une chambre, redécouvrir le corps délicieusement familier de l’autre et le redessiner de ses mains et de sa bouche. Posséder. Faire jouir. Puis laisser l’autre posséder et faire jouir à son tour. Tel était leur relation. Leur partage. Même si au fond de lui, le Spectre espérait plus de la part de son Chevalier. Même si au fond de lui, cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait dérogé aux règles fixées.

Du sexe et que ça. Pas d’attachement, pas de stupidités dans ce genre. Ah… La blague.

Il était déjà amoureux bien avant tout ça. Et s’il avait accepté ce marché, c’était parce qu’il ne pensait ne plus rien avoir à perdre, se dire que ‘tant qu’à faire, quitte à oser’. Grave erreur. Il avait joué. Il avait perdu. Car, plus il restait auprès de son Chevalier, plus son cœur semblait lui sembler trop petit pour contenir ce qu’il ressentait. Ce besoin dévorant de le serrer dans ses bras après une nuit comme celle-ci et de lui murmurer les trois mots fatidiques au creux de l’oreille se faisait de plus en plus oppressant. Ce trouble qu’il ressentait en voyant sa silhouette fine et musclée, ses yeux rieurs le dévorer du regard, ces frissons en sentant ses larges mains sur sa peau, sa bouche sur son ventre… le désir bien sûr, mais jamais ce désir n’avait été aussi nuancé. Comme teinté de respect et d’admiration. D’amour. Cet homme était son Eros personnel. L’Amour personnifié et glorifié, telle une relique sacrée qu’il fallait chérir et vénérer.

N’y tenant plus, le Spectre se releva sur les coudes et jeta un regard furieux à la place vide à côté de lui, tout en s’extirpant du lit, se rhabillant sommairement. Hadès, pourquoi fallait-il qu’il le mette dans tous ses états juste parce qu’il était victime d’insomnies ? C’était tout simplement injuste. Réduit à se ronger les sangs à cause d’un Chevalier. Ah ! L’amour était un bien méchant mal qui tournait la tête aux gens les plus sensés !

Encore fallait-il que le Spectre eût été sensé, un jour.

* * *

Sentant un corps s’allonger à côté de lui et une main passer dans ses cheveux, le Chevalier rouvrit les yeux. Combien de temps était-il resté là, à se taire, observer les étoiles et à imaginer leurs différentes réactions, allant de la surprise à la haine ? Longtemps. Assez pour que son Spectre s’inquiète. Croisant le regard doux et inquiet de son amant, il eut un petit sourire. Il avait appris à connaître cet homme, en dehors de ses airs bravaches et son caractère explosif. Il avait découvert un homme attentif à tout, prévenant, tendre… un peu gauche aussi bien dans sa manière de s’exprimer que dans ses gestes de tous les jours mais cette candeur qu’il affichait parfois ferait fondre n’importe quel cœur… et très vite, le piège de ces yeux d’or fondu s’était refermé sur lui.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ici, tout seul ? demanda le Spectre, embrassant la paume de sa main.

\- J’étais venu parler aux étoiles. Leur demander conseil. »

Inutile de préciser à propos de quoi. Ils savaient tous les deux que la donne avait changé. Que le jeu n’en était plus un et qu’il fallait arrêter de se cacher, qu’il fallait arrêter de se mentir, car le mensonge avilit l’amour. L’amour ? Fallait-il réellement accepter ? Se confronter à la réalité ? Ou fuir le plus loin possible dans ce rêve qui pouvait à tout moment virer au cauchemar ? L’un comme l’autre souhaitait les deux. L’un comme l’autre refusait les deux.

Le Spectre leva la tête vers les étoiles qui essayaient de lutter – en vain – contre la mince lueur qui perçait l’horizon, contre l’aube naissante. Il hocha doucement la tête, pas pour se moquer mais comme pour remercier les mères célestes d’avoir écouté les craintes de son compagnon. C’était un peu le poids de ses propres craintes qui s’allégeait ici. L’anticipation d’une suite qui se voulait incertaine, les doutes sur soi et sur l’autre… Machinalement, sa main pressa doucement celle du Chevalier.

«  - Et… qu’ont-elles dit ? »

C’était moins demander une réponse imaginaire que de savoir exactement ce qui tourmentait le Chevalier. Mais celui-ci resta silencieux, les yeux plongés dans l’abîme, comme s’il essayait réellement de percevoir une réponse dans le ciel, comme s’il tentait de retarder une échéance depuis longtemps fixée. Le Spectre se redressa légèrement, inquiet.

« - Ecoute, je…

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’elles ont dit, coupa le Chevalier, soudainement amer. Je ne sais même pas si elles ont dit quelque chose. Et de toute façon, je n’espérais pas de réponse. Ce n’est pas de réponses dont j’ai besoin.

\- Pourquoi être venu, alors ? »

Mauvaise question puisque le Chevalier se dégagea brusquement de l’étreinte du Spectre pour venir faire quelques pas sur l’herbe humide de rosée. Le trouble que ressentait l’un comme l’autre devenait gênant… mais le premier pas vers l’autre serait forcément un abandon de la partie. Et ni le Spectre, ni le Chevalier n’était du genre à abandonner, sinon ils n’en seraient pas là où ils étaient.

Le Spectre se leva pour venir entourer tendrement la taille de son Chevalier et enfouir son nez dans son épaule. Ledit Chevalier frissonna mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager. Cependant, le geste ne trompa pas le Spectre.

« - Tu veux que je m’en aille. »

Ce n’était définitivement pas une question. Le Chevalier poussa un soupir et se laissa aller dans les bras chauds du Spectre. Là, il n’avait de comptes à rendre à personne… il pouvait juste se permettre de rêver un peu.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Rhadamanthe.

\- Moi, je crois savoir. »

Grognement de la part du Chevalier. Irritation pour cacher la peur latente, la peur d’être trop prévisible, de s’être trop mis à nu pour être percé à jour par cet homme… cet homme qui caressait doucement son ventre, cet homme dont le souffle tiède glissait jusqu’à son oreille, cet homme qu’il était sûr d’aimer. D’aimer trop, peut-être ? Foutaises, on aime jamais trop.

« - Dis tout puisque tu es si malin.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu as peur de la réaction de tes pairs s’ils devaient apprendre que tu couches avec l’ennemi. Mais en même temps, tu commences à en avoir assez. Se cacher, se voir si peu souvent… ça ne te suffit plus. Tu aimerais aller plus loin que ça. Essayer de voir ce que l’autre a à t’apporter… s’il est possible qu’il comble quelque chose en toi. Et tu as envie de le voir plus souvent, de lui parler plus souvent, de faire un pas vers lui. De le découvrir encore et encore, d’explorer les moindres parcelles de son âme, jusqu’au moindre secret, jusqu’au moindre défaut. De rester à ses côtés. Parce qu’il t’intrigue. Parce qu’il a réussi à éveiller en toi quelque chose que tu ignorais jusqu’alors. Parce que… »

Silence à nouveau. Le Spectre n’était même plus sûr de savoir de qui il parlait. Les yeux se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent. Ambre contre mer. Animés par le même trouble, la même faim d’avouer, la même peur de se tromper. Conscients tous les deux d’être proche de la rupture… trop proches. La bouche du Chevalier s’ouvrit, desséchée, mais animée par un besoin dévorant d’entendre le reste. La suite de mots qu’il redoutait. Qu’il réclamait, corps et âme.

« - Parce que je… parce que tu… quoi ?

\- Kanon…

\- Je veux t’entendre le dire. Sinon, je… je vais devenir fou. »

Le Spectre hésita une seconde puis sourit. Se pencha sur son amant et lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille. Des mots qu’emporta le vent du matin. Des mots que seules les étoiles recueilleront avec plaisir, soulagées de voir Kanon se relever sur le Juge et l’embrasser à pleine bouche en réponse, soulagées de les voir reprendre ensemble le chemin de leur chambre et certaines de pouvoir à nouveau étendre leur voile pudique et nocturne sur les deux amants… amoureux.

Mais pour l’instant, immobiles et éternelles, elles s’estompaient sans bruit dans la brume de l’aube.

Elles seraient encore là, la prochaine nuit.

Et la suivante…

Et encore…

Jusqu’à la fin.


End file.
